Izzylan
by cdbazemore98
Summary: A parody of the Disney film, Mulan. When war declared for Toon China, the famous warrior Raimundo Pedrosa is asked to fight. But knowing of an injury from before, his daughter, Izzy, decided to take his place and disguise herself as a male. But all odds are against her as she tries to prove herself...
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Happy New Years Eve! It's time for another X-over story. This time it's a parody of Mulan, the Disney film, with different cartoon characters. I've been wanting to do this for a while, and I'm even gonna do the sequel! Here anyways, here's the cast:**

**Izzy (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Fa Mulan**

**Jake (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Li Shang**

**Dojo (Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles) as Mushu**

**Broly (Dragon Ball Z) as Shan-Yu**

**Brick (The Powerpuff Girls) as Ling**

**Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls) as Chien Po**

**Butch (The Powerpuff Girls) as Yao**

**Goku (Dragon Ball Z) as the General**

**Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) as Chi-Fu**

**Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Matchmaker**

**Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles) as Fa Zhou**

**Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles) as Fa Li**

**Granny (Looney Tunes) as Grandmother Fa**

**Master Fung (Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles) as First Ancestor **

**Brightly (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Cri-Kee**

**Patch (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Little Brother**

**Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) as the Emperor of China**

**So let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Disney, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros, etc.**

Prologue

All was dark out, and very quiet in the mountain regions. This was Toon China, a very humble country... until one particular night... a fierce and horrific battle took place.

Common enemies were quietly sneaking around the Great Toon Wall of China. But they kept themselves hidden for a guard as currently on duty, watching for any signs of possible attacks. That guard was very cautious right now, assured that nothing could get past him.

When suddenly, a hawk swoops down and knocks off the guard's helmet, startling him.

"What the...?"

The guard looked up and saw the hawk land on top of one of the towers, after staring it down for a brief moment. He watched it let out a screech. Next thing, he knew. He saw a grappling hook fly up and attach itself. Filled with caution, he slowly approaches the edge of the wall. Just as millions of other grappling hooks fly up and latch onto the wall. That's when the guard knew it was a trap.

Suddenly, he immediately shouts out loud. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! LIGHT THE SIGNAL!"

With that, he runs over to one of the other towers, but as he approached the door. It opens up, and out comes... a large figure... a big brute named Bluto, and another villain holding a deadly sword. Seeing that time was running short, he proceeds to climb up the wooden ladder. Just as the huns began to strike.

Suddenly, the one with the sword uses it's weapons to break the ladder, but luckily the guard was able to climb himself over to the top just in time as he grabs the torch. But just as he was about to light the signal...

He heard a chilling voice... more like, a dark laughter as a big figure suddenly lands in front of the guard. And to his shock, he found himself standing face to face with a very tall and big muscled person wearing a cloak over him, as he also had green hair, and no pupils in his eyes. He was Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. He stood his ground,keeping silent with a serious look on his face as his Hawk lands on his shoulder.

The guard gasped as he recognize the villain.

"Broly..."

The Guard stood in fear for another moment or two as Broly stared him down with a dark glare. But not willing to let this stop him, the Guard takes the torch and lights up the signal. Setting off a burning blaze! But Broly still wasn't phased at all, as he turns his head ans watches the other signals start to light up as well.

Then that's when the guard told Broly, "The emperor will not tolerate you being here! What is your purpose for being here?"

Broly did not answer the guard, as he kept silent.

After a few moments of silence, the guard spoke up and warned Broly, "I'm warning you. If you do not leave, the emperor will have a say in this!"

Suddenly, Broly grabs hold of a flagpole and breaks it off it's post, as he then places the flag in the fire. Setting it ablaze, while at the same time, Broly smirked.

"That's what I'm counting on." Was all he said.

Now there was only one thing to do... cause noticing the look in Broly's eyes. That always signals death to his enemies, so the guard immediately ran off... to see the emperor. But immediately yells in pain as he felt a massive blast to his back as fell over. It would show that Broly had used his Ki energy to strike down the guard as he chuckled darkly.

But the guard continued to run to seek the emperor. "I'll see to it your precious Emperor finds out about my presence. But it will by my own doing." Broly said as he powers up another blast, but this time more powerful than the last one as he throws it. As it strikes the guard, and explodes upon impact. Causing him to fall off the side of the wall as he screamed.

As for Broly, he just stood there with an evil smile. For now, that should get the attention of the Emperor and all of Toon China on alert, that Broly has returned.

**And there's the intro. Next chapter, we'll see Izzylan and her family, plus get some familiar songs. I hope you stay tuned, and I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 1: Matchmaking reflection

**Hiya folks! It's time for the first official chapter of Izzylan... where we see Izzylan, preparing for the matchmaker... plus we get a familiar song... make that two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters in this story. They belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 1: Matchmaking reflection

The next day was like any other day in Toon China. With the many people that live in this land starting their usual chores. But today was a very important, for the young girls of the village would be preparing for the matchmaker, who would decided if they would be the perfect bride for a man.

And there was one girl that was more excited about this day than the others. And by excited, I mean, very nervous about dishonoring her family. And this girl was, Fa Izzylan... or Izzy for short.

Right now, the eleven-year-old was writing notes on her arm, notes she would need to know for when she sees the matchmaker. "Alright... a proper woman must sit up straight... pour the tea... and silent..." Izzy said to herself.

Right now, she felt pretty nervous, because if she didn't impress the matchmaker, she would dishonor her family, and that would be a sin. Izzy then realized that she would be getting ready... right now!

"Yay hey, no way! I'm gonna be late."

With that, Izzy ran around her house, calling for her dog, Patch. "Little Brother! Where are you?" She called, before she noticed him sleeping. "Oh there you are. Wanna help me with my chores?"

Patch panted as he nodded. The girl smiled. "Good boy!" Then, she tied a bone to him as he chased it, dragging along a bag of chicken food, for the animals in their family farm.

Meanwhile, at a small tombstone area, Izzy's father, Raimundo Pedrosa, was kneeling in front of the tombs of his ancestors. "Ancestors. I know that we've had major issues in our family, and I've had my fair shares. But please watch over my little girl on her important day. For I know how much she is wanting this moment."

He didn't notice that Patch had ran around him, dropping chicken food as chickens followed pursuit. Raimundo just continued praying. "Please. I would be so grateful if you do."

"Hi, Daddy!"

Raimundo turned to see Izzy walked towards the temple, carrying a tray of tea.

"Oh, Izzy. Good morning!"

"Here's your gave tea." Izzy showed her father the cup. "Don't forget. Three cups a day to help with your injury."

Raimundo chuckled as he takes the cup. "I remember. Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Wish me luck. I know now the Matchmaker can be tough."

Raimundo nodded. With that, Izzy gave her father a kiss on the cheek and left, deciding to ride their trusty horse, Pharfignewton, into town.

In town, Kimiko, Izzy's mother was waiting for her daughter to arrive. Suddenly, she spots Izzy coming, riding on the horse. Kimiko sighed, "I really should've prayed to the ancestors for luck."

However, Granny, Izzy's grandmother, was holding a little lantern, and inside it was a firefly. "Now, now Kimiko. There's nothing to be concerned about, I am sure your daughter will do just fine."

"But the matchmaker does not like to wait. So she's better hurry up."

Soon, Izzy had made it as she hopped off of Pharfignewton and in front of her mother. Her dress was a little dirty and wrinkled, and she had pieces of hay in her hair. "I'm here!"

Kimiko did not look impressed. That's when Izzy noticed. "What... but Mom-"

"Excuses can wait, Izzy." Kimiko began to push Izzy towards the little house where she would be getting prepare for the matchmaker. "Let's get you cleaned up." And so from there, the maid looked at Izzy and tsk tsked.

_**Maid: This is what you give me to work with?**_

_**Well honey, I've seen worse**_

_**We gonna turn this sow's ear**_

_**Into a slick purse**_

The maid then removed all of Izzy's clothes and dumped into a bathtub as the girl shivered, "It's freezing..."

"It would have been warm if you were here on time." Kimiko told her. Then, the maid began to wash Izzy's hair.

_**Maid: We'll have you**_

_**Washed and dried**_

_**Primped and polish **_

**_Til you glow with pride_**

**_Trust my recipe for instant bride_**

**_You'll bring honor to us all..._**

Once the bathing and scrubbing was over with, Kimiko noticed the notes written on Izzy's arm. "Izzy, what's this?" She asked.

"Notes..." Izzy admitted. "In case I forget something."

Kimiko folded her arms, not very approving of this. "I think we'll need for luck than we thought." Granny spoke up.

Afterwards, Izzy was taking to the hair salon, where hair maids would give her a hairdo.

_**Wait and see**_

_**When we're through**_

_**Boys will gladly go to war for you**_

_**With good fortune and a great hairdo**_

_**You'll bring honor to us all...**_

Not only that, but she was also being given a whole new outfit in addition to the hairdo. After that, Izzy walked through the town with her mother to get that outfit.

**_A girl must bring her family_**

**_Great honor in one way_**

**_By striking a good match_**

**_And this could be the day_**

In another little house, Izzy was given that outfit as the maids put it together for her, even pulling on her waist a bit.

_**Men want girls**_

**_With good taste_**

**_Calm obedient_**

**_Who work fast paced_**

**_With good breeding_**

**_And a tiny waist_**

**_You'll bring honor to us all..._**

Izzy was now starting to feel uncomfortable. Especially with what was to come next in preparations... make up. As she walked to the next phase of being a lady, she noticed little kids laying, until a boy snatched a little girls doll. Izzy quickly took the doll back and gave it back to the girl.

_**We all must serve out emperor**_

_**Who guards us from the Huns**_

_**A man by bearing arms**_

_**A girl by bearing sons**_

Soon, Izzy found herself with the make up artist, who applied the paint to her face. Along with light mascara for her eyes, and lipstick for her lips, not to mention powder for her entire face.

_**When we're through**_

_**You can't fail**_

_**Like a lotus blossom**_

_**Soft and pale**_

_**How could any fellow say 'Don't Sale'**_

_**You'll bring honor to us all...**_

After the makeup was done, Kimiko put a flower accessory in Izzy's hair. "There... you're ready..." Izzy looked at herself in the mirror to see the makeover she had been given from head to toe. She had to admit, she looked beautiful. But now she was all set. However, Granny walked over to them, holding a few more things. "Just a minute. I think she could use just a few more red roses to match her wonderful dress."

But not only did Granny have roses, she also had an apple, a pendant, a necklace, and Brightly in a lantern. That sure was a lot of stuff she had.

"You need an apple for serenity. A pendant for balance."

_**Beads of Jade for beauty**_

_**You must proudly show it**_

_**Now add a firefly, just for luck**_

_**And even you can't blow it**_

As for Izzy, she soon walked out, almost ready to see the matchmaker. As she did, she began to pray that she wouldn't blow it.

_**Ancestors hear my plea**_

_**Help me not to make a fool of me**_

_**And to not unroot my family tree**_

_**Keep my father standing tall...**_

She then closed her eyes, and sighed. "Here I go..." Izzy began to follow the other girls who would be also seeing the matchmaker. For her, it was now the moment of truth.

_**Scarier than the undertaker**_

_**We are meeting our matchmaker**_

With that, all of the girls began to walk towards the matchmakers house, umbrella's in tow.

_**Destiny, guard our girls**_

_**And our future as it fast unfurls**_

_**Please look kindly on these cultured pearls**_

_**Each a perfect porcelain doll**_

_**Please bring honor to us**_

_**Please bring honor to us**_

_**Please bring honor to us**_

_**Please bring honor to us**_

_**Please bring honor to us all!**_

And so, the girls stood in front of the house, where moments later, a chipmunk girl slammed the door open. This was Brittany Miller, the Matchmaker. She then took out a clipboard and looked at the list of names... and the very first one...

"Izzylan!"

On cue, Izzy raised her hand. "Present!"

Brittany frowned. "Usually when someone is called, they would just stand up normally instead of just shouting out loud." She said as she wrote on her clipboard. "Your off to a pretty rough start."

Izzy face palmed lightly, "Oops..." She then followed Brittany into the house as the matchmaker shut the door. Kimiko looked worried while Granny huffed, "Hmm. Who spit in her bean curve?"

Inside the house, Brittany began to expect Izzy's outfit and her body figure, and noticed how tiny her waist was. "Your waist seems to be a bit shrunk." Izzy blushed a bit as suddenly, while Brittany wasn't looking, Brightly has escaped from his lantern. Izzy noticed and tried to catch him, but he kept slipping away. Soon, Izzy had caught him, and as Brittany was turning around for Izzy to recite something, Izzy shoved the bug in her mouth.

"Okay! Now please go ahead and recite the traditional words of matchmaking."

Izzy nodded as she took out a fan to hide her face, so Brittany wouldn't see her spitting out Brightly. "Okay... fulfill your duties calmly and..." Izzy quickly looked at the notes on her arm, and then continued, "... respectively. Reflect before you snack-I mean act! This shall bring you honor and glory!"

Brittany then snatched the fan from Izzy as she inspected it, looking for any cheat notes. But all she could find was nothing, as she returned the fan to Izzy, and then pulled her over to a small table, where a cup and teapot was set. Little did Brittany know, was that the arm she grabbed had the noted on them, and her hand was smeared with ink.

Izzy watched as now she had another task.

"Now let's try learning how to pour your tea properly."

Izzy grabs the pot lightly, and starts to pour the tea, but is distracted when Brittany rubs her face, smearing the ink on it. Izzy continued to pour the tea when she saw Brightly sitting in the cup, relaxing as if he was taking a bath. But before the girl could get him out, the matchmaker took the cup and was about to sip it. "Um... pardon me.." Izzy started to say before Brittany shushed her.

"Shush. No talking out of term please."

The matchmaker sniffed the tea and sigh, as Izzy then tried to take the cup. "I'll take that back for a moment..." But Brittany glared as held onto the tea, as the girls fought for the cup. "Just what do you think you're doing?! This is not proper manner like."

"I just need to take it back..."

Suddenly, Brittany fell over as the cup spilled on her dress. The matchmaker glared at Izzy and stood up. Izzy could tell that she was in trouble. But Brittany then tripped over a fire pot and landed on the hot coal. The matchmaker screamed as she saw the smoke on her dress. Izzy thought fast and tried to put the smoke out with her fan, but ended up causing the dress to burst into flames.

Back outside, Kimiko and Granny heard the commotion and saw smoke coming through the door. "I think it's going well..." Granny said.

"I doubt it." Kimiko replied.

Suddenly, Brittany emerged from the door, screaming in pain, and trying to put out the fire. She was following by Izzy who soon put out the fire by throwing the tea over Brittany. She gave the tea to the matchmaker and walked away, embarrassed. As she made it to her mother and grandmother, Brittany growled as she stormed towards the girl.

"After that little stunt you just pulled, you can forget finding a perfect husband!"

Izzy flinched as Brittany grew the tea cup down to the ground, shattering it. "You may look like a bride, but you will bring your family honor!" Brittany spat at her before storming away. As for Izzy, she felt ashamed. She practically blew her chance.

Later back at home, Izzy walked through the gate with Phafignewton, as she was greeted by her father. "Izzy, your back." Raimundo greeted. "How did it go with the matchmaker?"

But Izzy frowned as she walked away, still embarrassed.

"Izzy?"

The girl walked to the horse stables, as she let Pharfignewton drink water. Izzy sighed deeply as she looked at herself in the water, as she softly began to sing.

_**Look at me**_

_**I will never pass for a perfect bride**_

_**Or a perfect daughter.**_

She turns away from her reflection as she slowly walks away, noticing her mother walking up to her father. She could tell that she was telling him about what happened today. This only made her feel worse.

_**Can it be**_

_**I'm not meant **_

**_To play this part_**

Soon she slowly walked upon a small bridge after releasing Brightly.

_**Now I see**_

_**That if I were truly to be myself**_

_**I would break my family's heart...**_

Brightly could tell how sad Izzy was feeling, as he tried to make her feel better. Izzy looked down at a lake to see her reflection once again.

**_Who is that girl I see?_**

**_Staring straight back at me_**

**_Why is my reflection someone I don't know._**

Izzy then began to walk towards the ancestors temple. Once stepping inside, she bowed to them.

_**Somehow I cannot hide**_

**_Who I am_**

**_Though I've tried_**

**_When will my reflection show_**

**_Who I am... inside..._**

Izzy then let her hair loose and removed her make up. When it was all removed, Izzy looked at her reflection... before getting up and sitting under a tree.

**_When will my reflection show..._**

**_Who I am... inside...?_**

Izzy sighed as she let a few tears fall. As she looked down, she didn't noticed her father sitting next to her. Raimundo looked up as he saw the flowers on the tree. "Looks like the flowers are blooming." But the girl just sighed as he took one and placed it in her hair. "Your mom told me about what happened today. But I still don't see what's imperfect about you at all."

"I messed up big time, Dad..." Izzy said. "I'll never be a perfect bride... or a perfect daughter..."

"Don't say that Izzy, you know that's not true. When mom gave birth to you, I knew right from the start that you were destined to being perfect."

That made Izzy smile a bit. "And I know for a fact that you will find a perfect husband as well."

With that, Izzy hugged her father. She felt a little better hearing her Daddy's words. Her father could also make her happy, even in the toughest situations.

**Aw isn't that sweet? After a not so successful session with the matchmaker, Izzy is comforted by her father. Next chapter we'll see the general's assistant (Played by a certain squid) come by and announce the war. Well, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	3. Chapter 2: Izzy's decision

**Hey everyone! It's time for another chapter of Izzyland, where Izzy decides to make a risky decision. Will it work, or is she just asking for trouble? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 2: Izzy's decision

The father daughter moment was interrupted by a neighing of a horse. They both looked to see Squidward Tentacles riding a sea horse. Raimundo recognized him, for he was the generals assistant, and a personal advisor to the emperor. And it looked like Squidward was coming to see Raimundo for something important.

Or rather, the whole town as the squid began to make an announcement.

"Citizens of this village, we are faced with a great danger. The evil tyrant, and brute Broly has returned. Along with his vicious army, and has declared war over Toon China."

Many gasps and whispered fell upon the citizens as Squidward continued, "Shocking I know, I know. And that's why the emperor has assigned me to call forth all of the strongest soldiers in the land to prepare for battle."

With that, he pulled out a list of all the men qualified for the army... these are the following.

Aang, Butch, Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, Eddy, Ed, Ash, Brick, Boomer, Raimundo, etc.

Izzy gasped when she heard her father's name. She didn't seem to like this at all. She watched as her father stepped forward to receive a letter. Suddenly, Izzy ran after him. "No! Don't do it!" She shouted, stepping in front of Raimundo, and facing Squidward, "Please sir, my father has an injury. He won't be able to fight."

Squidward scowled. "Little girl, I only take and follow orders from the Emperor of Toon China. And do you wear his crown, no. I don't think so."

Raimundo put a hand on Izzy's shoulder. "Don't worry Izzy, I'll be fine. Besides, this is a pretty serious situation were dealing with here."

Izzy watched as her father took his scroll and walked away, limping a bit. She was deeply concerned!

Later that night...

Izzy sat in her room, thinking over what had happened in the day...

She was completely concerned for her father, having to go into war with his injury still affecting him. She didn't want him to do this. Soon, she was called to dinner. And so, as she got in the dining room, she began to pour tea for her family. It was silent.

But soon Kimiko spoke up, "My... this spaghetti is great. You... make the best foods, Granny."

Granny chuckled. "Why thank you Kimiko."

Once again, it was silent. As Izzy was about to sip her tea, she looked at her father. She could tell he still felt a bit of pain in him due to that injury, she sighs a little. After a few more moments of silence, she slammed her cup on the table and stood up.

"You shouldn't have to go!" She exclaimed. "There are other young men who can fight in the army!"

Raimundo sighed. "Look I understand your concern for me, but I have to go. Cause I can tell they really need me for this fight. And considering who we're up against, with the fate of all Toon China hanging in the balance. They'll need only the strongest warriors in the land."

"So you're gonna die for honor?" Izzy asked.

"If I must, but I'm also willing to die while fighting for the people I love. I know my place... and it's time you learned yours..."

It was that moment when Izzy couldn't take it anymore as she ran out of the dining room, and out of the house. With tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't want her father to go through with the war. Because she couldn't bear losing him forever, not while he was still young, and had that injury. Soon, it has started to rain, but Izzy still stayed outside.

Still sobbing ever so softly...

Izzy looked up to see the silhouettes of her parents through the window. They appeared to be talking to each other. But then, Kimiko walked away, with her face in her hands. Was she crying? Izzy then saw Raimundo blowing out the candle, and the window was now dark. Although she couldn't hear what they talked about, it was pretty obvious what was up.

The girl then sighed. What was she going to do for her father...?

She wanted to protect him... to save him... if only...

And that's when it suddenly hit her.

She knew exactly what to do.

Izzy walked to the ancestors temple and bowed to the tombs, before then walking back inside the house. She carefully walked inside her parents room, and they were sound asleep. So very quietly, Izzy would take her fathers scroll and put in it's place, her hair flower. She smiled at her father before leaving the room quickly.

Back in her own room, she had her father's sword and held it up high. If she was going to do this, she was going to need shorter hair. So she slowly began to cut off parts of her hair. Now, her hair was now at her shoulders as she pinned it up.

After that, she walked into a separate room and opened a closet... where her father's armor was hanging. Carefully, she put the armor on. It was a little big for her, but it was worth it.

Now, she had to get the horse. And she knew just where to get one. She walked outside as it was still raining, and into the horse stables, where Pharfignewton was resting. Izzy told her what was up, and without further to do, the girl rode off into the rain... and to the army camp.

Back at home, Granny woke up, feeling a disturbance. As if a close family relative has gone into the war, taking Raimundo's spot. Quickly, she got out of bed and ran into Kimiko and Raimundo's room. "Wake up. Izzy's gone."

Upon hearing that, the two parents immediately awaken in shock. Was their daughter really gone? Raimundo looked to see her flower pin on the nightstand in place of his scroll. Could she have...? "Oh Izzy.." Was all Raimundo could say.

The former warrior then ran to the other room, and opened that closet, to see that his armor was also gone. It was true, his daughter had gone into the war in her father's place. Raimundo the ran outside, hoping that Izzy hadn't left yet, but as he did, that injury caused him to fall in a puddle. Kimiko then kneeled to his side. "You have to go after her, Rai. She might get killed."

But Raimundo shook his head. "I can't. At this point, we can't do much of anything else at this point." He said. "All we can do is pray she comes home safe. Besides, if I reveal that she's a girl... she will be killed... that's the penalty."

As the couple hugged, Granny looked on as she began to pray to the ancestors. Hoping that they will help Izzy on her journey and keep her safe.

Later on, at the ancestors temple, one of the tomb stones began to glow. And in a sudden instant, the spirit of one of the ancestors appears. As he gotten setting, he turned to a small hanging dragon statue. "Dojo... awaken." He commanded.

Then in a sudden second, the statue can to life, and a little green dragon fell to the floor with a gong. This was Dojo, a former guardian of the family. Dojo stretches out a little, letting out a yawn. "What's going on? I was in the middle of an awesome dream."

"Dojo, there is a disturbance in our family. You must wake up the other ancestors with the gong."

The dragon groaned... but still rings the gong anyway. In an instant, the other ancestors emerged from their stones.

"Oh I knew it! I knew that girl was trouble." Said one.

"Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family." Argued another.

"She's just trying to help her father." Another spoke up.

"But look where it got to one of us, when we tried to helped a loved one." Another spoke up as well.

"Yeah, it was Dojo's carelessness that lead Samurai Jack to disaster."

The ancestors then glowered at Dojo as one ancestor, with his head chopped off, spoke. "Yeah, thanks a lot."

Dojo could only chuckle nervously in response as the first ancestor spoke up again. "Now. Now. There is only one way to solve all of this. We must send a guardian to watch over Izzylan in this time." Dojo realized this could be his chance to redeem himself, as he then spoke up. "A guardian you say?! Well look no further, cause I'm the dragon for the job."

There was silence when he said that, but then the ancestors began to burst out laughing. Dojo's smile immediately fades as he looked around. "Oh come on! You're not even a guardian anymore." Said one ancestor.

"Need we remind you... Samurai Jack."

"Again... thanks a lot."

"So I made a little mistake. Come on, at least I deserve a second chance at redemption."

The first ancestor spoke again, "Dojo. We need a real dragon for this job."

"Like who?"

The ancestor pointed to a stone statue outside the window. "The Great Stone Dragon. We shall send him."

Now Dojo felt offended. "Oh sure, send the Great Stone Dragon to be a guardian. And just what does that leave me?!"

"You are not worthy enough, Dojo."

"Again, need we remind you..." One ancestor spoke up, pointing to Samurai Jack. Dojo sighed in frustration. "Okay fine, you win." With that, he began to slither out of the temple, but then he turned back to ask something. "But are you sure you won't reconsider my generous offer?"

All he got as a response was his gong thrown at his face. Dojo rubbed his nose and takes the gong in hand. "I guess I'll take that as a no." So the little dragon slithered towards the statue as he began to ring the gong. "Rise and shine big guy! Rise and shine!"

But the statue didn't move, which made Dojo confused. "Uh hello?! Anyone in there?" Dojo asked, ringing the gong again. But once again, the statue didn't move. Dojo was now getting confused. So he takes a closer look into this as he slithers to the top of the statue. He tried to scare the statue, nothing happened. Now this was really getting on Dojo's nerve.

So he began to bang the gong on the statue. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Big mistake, as he suddenly heard cracking. He looked down, and saw that the statue was breaking...

And he began to panic like crazy... until the statue fell. This was not good! Dojo began to panic again until he heard the ancestor's voice. "Great Stone Dragon. Have you awakened yet?"

Dojo had to act quick as he grabbed the statue's head, and put it over his head, pretending to be the dragon. "Uh.. Yes, I have indeed awakened! I sense you have something important for me to handle." Dojo spoke in a deep and rough voice.

"Go! And protect Izzylan. The faith of our family, rests in your hands."

"I'll show those ancestors. I can be a great guardian."

So with that, he began to slither off, but or before he bumped into little Brightly, who greeted him with a squeak.

"It shall be done!"

With that, Dojo, while inside the Dragon statue's head walks off. After getting as far away from the ancestors site, he through off the head and sighed. But now what was he going to do? That's when he had a thought. A chance to finally redeem himself, and be a guardian again. "I'll show those ancestors. I can be a great guardian."

So with that, he began to slither off, but not before bumping into little Brightly, who greeted him with a squeak. "Can't talk right now little guy, I've got me an important guardian like stuff to handle."

But Brightly squeaked again, wanting to help, as Dojo could understand him. "Hold on! Your wanting to help?! Well, hey thanks. I guess it couldn't hurt."

With that, the two then went off... to assist Izzy in the army...

**Well, Izzy has made her decision to join the army in her father's place, and we meet Dojo, basically Xiaolin Showdown's Mushu. So, will the dragon and little light bug help the girl, or will trouble follow. You shall find out soon enough. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3: First day at camp

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter of Izzylan! Here is where Izzy tries to fit in with the other army boys... as a boy, plus we meet the generals son... guess who he is... even though you probably already know... enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 3: First day at camp

Just outside of the army camp, Izzy was with Pharfignewton in a nearby forest, trying to find a way to make a good impression. And try to be as manly as possible so that she doesn't blow her cover.

"Okay. How about this?" She cleared her throat and began to speak in a deeper tone to get the boy thing. "Hello. Where do I sign in? Hey, I see you have a sword. Well, I have one too. They're very manly..." She tried to draw her father's sword, but due to it being so heavy, she dropped it. This resulted in Pharfignewton falling back and laughing.

Izzy frowned, and threw her shoe at the horse. "I'm working on it!"

But then she looked out towards the camp and sighed. "Oh, who am I fooling? They'll never fall for this... it'll take a miracle to get me in the army."

Just as Izzy said that, fire started to erupt from a nearby rock, and the shadow of a dragon appeared. What Izzy didn't know was that it was Dojo pretending to be a fierce guardian. "Did I hear someone say they need a miracle?! Let me hear you say AHHH!"

On cue, Izzy screamed and hid behind another rock. She had never seen anything like this before. "That's close enough." Said the 'guardian'.

"A ghost..." Izzy whimpered.

"Prepare yourself Izzylan, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancient ancestors to guide you through your masquerade!"

Dojo then looked down at Brightly who was making the fire, and suddenly, he glared at how the little bug was doing. And smacks it! That's when he continued on speaking to Izzy. "Heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death."

"Who are you?" Izzy asked.

"I am your powerful guardian, feared by all who oppose my power!"

Izzy started to walk towards the shadow as he continued to speak. "Who breathes deadly flames upon all enemies, and is worshiped by all hopefuls in need of me!"

That's when he came from behind the rock, revealing himself. "I am Dojo! The dragon guardian!"

Now Izzy was confused. This was what the ancestors had sent her. Dojo chuckled at her expression. "Is.. there a problem?" But before she could answer, Pharfignewton began to stomp on the little dragon before Izzy pulled her away. As for Dojo, he felt a little dazed as swirls spun around his head.

Izzy looked closer at the dragon as she picked him up. "Sorry about that. But... my ancestors sent a little gecko to help me?"

At hearing being called a 'gecko' Dojo felt offended. "Gecko?! Hey, I'm no Gecko. I'm a Dragon, DRA-GON!"

"Sorry about that too." Izzy apologized again. "But you're... uh..."

Dojo then tried to finish her sentence. "Ferocious, all inspiring, good looking."

"Tiny..." Izzy finished her sentence.

"Well sure I am! It's kind of my natural travel size. If I was in my giant size, your donkey here would die of a heart attack."

Pharfignewton wasn't impressed as she bit at Dojo in response. "HEY! Watch the tail donkey." He then turned back to Izzy. "My powers are far beyond your own imaginations. For example, my eyes can see straight through that armor of yours."

Izzy gasped, and then slapped Dojo away. "Okay fine! Dishonor! Dishonor your whole entire family! Heck, better make a note of this! Dishonor upon you, your donkey, and-"

But Izzy then shushed him. "No. Stop. I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'm just nervous, I've never done this before..." She admitted.

"Then your gonna have to trust me on this. And please, no more slapping me! Understand?"

Izzy nodded quickly. "Alright! Now let's get this show on the road. Brightly, grab the bags!"

Soon, the group then ventured off to the Toon Shung Camp. Meanwhile, we see two young soldiers being throne to the ground... right in front of Broly. "Imperial soldiers I see?!"

The two began to whimper as one spoke up, "The emperor will stop you."

"Stop me?! Why the emperor had invited me. By building this sacred wall, he challenged my strength and power. Well, I am here to play his little game. Now Go! And inform your emperor to send forth his strongest armies, I am ready."

With that, the soldiers then scurried off. And all Broly did was smirk evilly. "How many men does it take to deliver a message...?"

"One..."

Back with Izzy, she was standing by the outskirts of the camp, very very nervous. She didn't know how to fit in until Dojo spoke up. "This is it! Time to show them all your manly walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and eyes forward. Now, show me what you got!"

With that, the girl took a deep breath and began to walk into the camp. As she walked, many other boys looked at her, and it made her uncomfortable.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Dojo asked her.

"They're disgusting..." Izzy cringed, looking at a few boys picking their noses. "No, they're men. And if you wanna stick around here, you're gonna have to act like one. So pay attention."

Izzy then looked at one boy, which as Ed, who was showing off his tattoo to two brothers, Brick and Butch. But it doesn't look like they're a bit impressed with the tattoo. "This tattoo will protect me from the Huns." Ed told them.

Butch's response? "You seriously think that dude?! Come on, tattoos are practically helpless. They can't do anything!"

And then he punched Ed, resulting in both him and Brick laughing. Izzy winced. "I don't think I can do this..." She whispered to Dojo.\

"It's all about having the attitude kid. Be tough, like that kid over there!"

Izzy looked at Butch as Dojo spoke again. "Go on, punch him! That's a man's way of saying hello."

Carefully, Izzy punched Butch in the back, causing him to fly into his other brother, Boomer, who laughed. "Hey, Butch. You made a new friend."

"That a girl! Now slap him from the butt, they like that a lot."

Izzy then hit Butch on his bottom, to which he turned around and glared at her. "Okay that does it. I'm gonna pound you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy." But before the green clad Rowdyruff could do anything, Boomer stopped him. "Relax, bro. Just take deep breaths... deep breaths."

Butch growled a little in annoyance, and said this to Izzy. Although it was a bit hard to make out. But as Izzy walked away, she and Dojo did hear him call her 'chicken' boy, as Dojo didn't take that so kindly.

"Chicken boy?! Say that to my face shrimp."

Uh oh...

Butch heard what Dojo said, but thought Izzy had said it to him. The boy grabbed the girl and prepared to punch her, but she ducked and he punched Brick by accident. Butch realized who he punched and chuckled a little. "Oh, uh sorry Brick."

He then noticed Izzy crawling away. But he grabbed her before she could get away, "And just where do you think your going?!"

"Uh... uh..." Izzy began to hesitate, until... "Oh look! It's the Powerpuff Girls!"

Upon hearing her saying that, all three boys looked. "Where?"

This was Izzy's chance to get away. But it wouldn't last long before Brick saw her getting away. "Hey! He's getting away!"

This led to the Rowdyruff Boys to chase after Izzy, as she runs into a tent. But they immediately stop at the end of the food line. But Boomer however accidentally bumps into a soldier as they all began to fall over like dominoes, knocking over rice. Then the other soldiers got up and advanced towards Izzy, not very please.

"Uh... hey guys..." Izzy greeted nervously, knowing that she had only spent about three minutes in this camp and already screwed up.

Meanwhile, in the captain's tent. We see Squidward sitting with General Goku, the head of the army, and his young son, Jake, a general in training. They were discussing a strategy on where to make their move for the Toon Huns, as the general was about to take the main army there.

"As we speak, the Toon Huns have already struck in three separate major countries of Toon China. So I'll be bringing my army up to the Toon Chow Pass and stop Broly before he wipes out another village. And kills more innocent people. But I can tell you this, I've faced off against Broly before. And all I can say is that this won't be an easy one."

Squidward smiles, liking this strategy.

"Goku, I find this strategy just perfect. Even if I'm not much into surprises." He said.

That's when Goku turned over to his son Jake and tells him." And Jake, I'll need you to stay here and help train the new recruits. Once Squidward believes your all set, you will join us.. Captain."

"Captain?" Jake asked, blushing a bit.

Even Squidward sounded a bit surprised, "Captain?! Oh uh General, that's a pretty big responsibility for such a young child. Perhaps we can give this to a soldier with more experience?"

"Come on Squidward. I know when I see a good captain, like Jake here. After all he was number one in his class, he has extensive knowledge of training techniques, an impressive military linuage, I just know Jake will handle this job greatly."

Jake smiled, "Oh I will, Father. I won't you let- I mean... yes, sir."

Goku chuckled a little. "That a boy. We'll toast Toon China's victory back at the city. And I'll expect a full report within three weeks."

"And rest assured, I don't plan on leaving out a single note or detail whatsoever." Squidward added.

Jake then thought to himself, "Hmm... Captain Li Jake... Leader of Toon China's finest troops- no! The greatest troops of all time!"

With that, the three of them stepped out of the tent... only to see the commotion between the soldiers as they were all fighting. "Oh wonderful.." Squidward groaned seeing the commotion.

As for Goku, once he was set to go. He turns to Jake and tells him, "Good luck Jake, I'm counting on you." He then powers up and flies off to gather his army for battle.

"Good luck... Dad." Jake whispered.

Soon Jake would turn to his army as Squidward prepares his check board. "Day one."

Now it was time for Jake to get tough as he walked towards the soldiers. "SOLDIERS!"

Immediately hearing that call, the soldiers quickly stopped, but not before Butch punched a random soldier. Then they all backed up to point at another soldier curled up in a ball. "He started it..."

Jake then began to walk towards that soldier. It was Izzy as she looked up to see the young captain. She was surprised to see him almost as tall as she was, but what was she suppose to do now as Jake said to her, "I don't need anybody causing trouble at my camp."

Izzy stood up and chuckled nervously, speaking in her best boy impression. "Oh, uh, sorry, sir. But you know how it is for us men. We just got those urges, and just gotta kill something."

Jake narrowed his eyes more, making Izzy feel more nervous. _Please don't kill me... _She thought. He then proceeds to ask, "What is you name, soldier?"

Now Izzy was very nervous.

"Your commanding officer has just asked you a question." Squidward told Izzy. "I suggest answering him right now."

"Oh I have a name. And it's a boys name..."

That's when Dojo decided to help her out. "Butch, how about Butch?"

"That's his name." Izzy whispered back, referring to Butch. Unfortunately, Jake heard her. "What was that?!"

"Nothing, sir!" Izzy said quickly.

"I asked you for your name, now answer the question."

Dojo tried to help her again. However, Izzy had already picked something.

"It's Israel Ping... or Ping for short... that's my name."

"Ping eh?!" Jake raised an eyebrow.

Izzy then gave him her father's scroll, in which he read it, and saw her fathers name. "Raimundo Pedrosa. The Raimundo Pedrosa?!" He asked quite shocked and so was Squidward. "I didn't even know Raimundo had a son."

'Ping' only chuckled. "Oh, he doesn't talk about me much..." With that, she tried to spit like boys would do, but doesn't exactly succeed. And all of the other soldiers began to laugh at her a little. Squidward scoffed.

But Jake soon stopped it all as he got everyone's attention and says to them, "Okay you guys. You better thank Ping here, cause thanks to him. You're all going to have to pick up every single grain of rice tonight. And tomorrow, your real training begins."

The soldiers groaned in response. So with that, Izzy turned away from the glares she had gotten as Dojo popped out again. "You know, we've really gotta work on your man skills some more."

**Well, Izzy's first day in the camp wasn't the best, and we finally meet Captain Jake. Next chapter, we will get a familiar song that everybody knows. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 4: Making a man out of you

**Hey everybody! It's time for another chapter of Izzylan! Here is where the soldier's training begins officially, and we get everyone's favorite song from Mulan. You know what it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 4: Making a man out of you

The next day in Izzy's tent, the girl was sound asleep until...

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD! UP, UP, UP!"

Izzy then jumped up at the sound of Dojo's voice as she groaned and pulled the covers over her head. But Dojo immediately pulls it off of her while telling her. "Strap those clothes on! And I've got breakfast for ya." Dojo then reaches out and pulls out a bowl of porridge. "And today, you get porridge. Aw, look. I think it's smiling at you."

He was right as the eggs in the bowl made eyes and the bacon made a smile. Izzy looked to see Brightly popping out of the porridge.

But suddenly Dojo began to shoo Brightly away saying, "Hey, get out of there! You'll end up making people sick." He then turned back to Izzy as he stuffed her face with the porridge.

"Now just remember kid, this is your first official day of training. So make sure to listen to your instructor and don't start a huge fight. Play nice with the others, unless if they want to fight. Then you got to kick their butts."

"But I don't wanna kick the other kids butt..." Izzy told him, though muffled because of the food.

"Hey! Don't talk with your mouth full. Now show me your war face!"

Izzy just looked at him, her cheeks puffed up due to the porridge. "Woo! I think my bunny slippers just took cover. C'mon kid! Scare me!" Izzy then growled loudly, definitely scaring Dojo. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Now get out there and make me proud! And bring honor to your entire family!"

Suddenly, Pharfignewton popped her head inside the tent, trying to tell Dojo something.

And amazingly Dojo somehow understood her. "What? What do you mean the troops have already left?!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Izzy shrieked, now hurrying to get her clothes on. Soon, she ran off to meet the troops. "WAIT?! Hold on! You forgot your sword!" Dojo said, but she was already gone. And right now, he felt very proud as a tear sheds from his eye. "There goes my little girl, off to destroy people."

At the camp, the boys were already in line ordering their breakfast. "Come on people, let's keep up those orders!"

"I want some noodles." Said one soldiers.

"Sweet and pungent squid." Boomer requested as his brothers laughed. But Squidward groaned in annoyance and sarcastically said. "Very funny..."

Brick then noticed Izzy running up to them. "Well, look who finally managed to show up after sleeping in?!" Brick said as Izzy suddenly ran into him. "Good morning Ping, Are you feeling hungry?"

Before Izzy could answer, Butch spoke up. "I sure hope you are, cause I still owe you a knuckle sandwich!" He prepared to punch Izzy, who covered her face, until the captain spoke.

"Listen up soldiers! All of you will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning. Anybody who does otherwise, will have to answer to me."

Jake then began to take off his shirt. Once fully off, Izzy looked on in awe. She had to admit, Jake looked good. "Ooh, he'd trying to be a tough guy." Butch muttered to his brothers. Unfortunately, Jake heard him. As he then pulls out a bow and arrow, and at first aims it at Butch. But then at the top of the pole in the middle of camp. "Thank you for volunteering Butch! Now for your first training session, retrieve the arrow!"

Butch just smirked as he walked towards the pole.

However, Jake stopped him and gave him something. "Hold on. You'll need to wear this." Jake then tied to golden medals around Butch's wrist. "Before you even ask, this represents discipline. And this medal represents strength. You'll need both in order to reach the arrow."

Butch then began to climb the pole. But before he could even get halfway up there, he started to slide back down. He tried to keep climbing, heck he even tried using his teeth to keep his grip intact. But even that didn't as know as he slid down to the ground. And this practically went for everyone else who tried to climb the pole, including Izzy.

Jake sighed, "We've got a long way to go."

He grabbed some sticks and threw them towards the soldiers to use for their training. Just as Izzy was about to get her's, Butch suddenly grabs it. Izzy glared at him until he used it to trip her. And now tries to look innocent as he rolled his eyes and throws her stick by her. That's when Jake began to sing

**_Jake: Let's get down to business!_**

He then used his stick to throw up two pots, and broke them as the soldiers watched in awe.

**_To defeat the Huns_**

**_Did they send me daughters when I asked for son? _**

He then aims his stick at the soldiers as they posed themselves and stick in the same position Jake has it. And while Izzy wasn't looking, Brick stuck a bug in her shirt. And upon immediately feeling it, she began to move around to get it out, accidentally knocking the soldiers around her down. Dojo, watching from afar shakes his head, placing his hand over his forehead.

Jake glared and stormed over to Izzy.

**_You're the saddest bunch I've ever met_**

**_And you bet before we're through_**

**_Mister I'll make a man out of you..._**

Over with Squidward, he writes down some more notes on his clipboard. Next it was bow and arrow time, as Jake demonstrated shooting a tomato with an arrow, and targeting it at a tree.

**_Tranquil as a forest_**

**_But on fire within_**

Everyone else tried to copy exactly how he did it. But they didn't even come close! Dojo tried to help Izzy with hers, by piercing a tomato onto her arrow. Unfortunately Jake had saw her and scowled at her. Izzy just smiled nervously.

**_Once you find you center_**

**_You are sure to win_**

Next it was fending off attacks. Jake, with a bucket of water on his head, using a stick to block off rocks thrown by the soldiers, as a defense mechanism. Once he showed his demonstration, he had Izzy tried to block rocks. She saw the devious looks on the Rowdyruffs faces. This was not going to end well for her. They all threw the rocks at her and she could barely block any of them... except for one.

**_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_**

**_And you haven't got a clue_**

**_Somehow I'll make a man out of you..._**

Next after that, it was fishing like a bear, as Jake showed the troops how to catch fish with their bare hands. He eyes down the water very cautiously, and then snatched up a nearby fish. Izzy and Butch tried to do the same, However Izzy did grab something. But it wasn't a fish, instead it was Butch's foot.

Izzy looks down to see that she accidentally pulled Butch underwater. She chuckled and carefully put his foot back underwater.

Next at night, it was dodging fire arrows, as the troops had to run and dodge as many arrows on fire as they could

_**Boomer: I'm never gonna catch my breath**_

Unfortunately for Butch, he suddenly trips, and an arrow targets his behind.

**Butch: Say goodbye to those who knew me**

Later on Brick was learning to break concrete in half with his forehead, but as he attempted it, the only thing he broke was his forehead.

_**Brick: Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym**_

With Izzy, Jake was training her to punch and kick. And already it was hard for her as Jake punched her, causing her to fly into a near tree, where Dojo was waiting for her with a wet cloth.

**_Dojo: This guys got 'em scared to death_**

**_Izzy: Hope he doesn't see right through me..._**

With Boomer, he was jumping on polls that stood over water, but was nervous.

**_Boomer: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_**

But due to this, he ended up stopping all of the others that were in front of him. Next it was firing cannons as Jake demonstrated on how to light it. Once getting it into position, he takes a match. Lights the fuse, and then the dragon themed cannon flew and landed on a target. And explodes upon impact, as the target was practically charred and destroyed.

And now the troops had to do the same. But each one of them kept missing their target. But when it came to Izzy lighting her rocket, Brick knocked over the wood holding it up. Just as the fuse reached to inside the rocket. Izzy tried to keep it from falling, but couldn't.

**_(Be a man)_**

**_Jake: You must be swift as a coursing river_**

**_(Be a man)_**

**_With all the force of a great typhoon_**

And the rocket ends up flying out of control, until hitting Squidward's tent... right in front of Squidward! And immediately a livid Squidward loses it as he throws his clip board to the ground.

Later on, Jake watched as some troops attempted to retrieve that arrow from the pole, but most of them gave up. And as he watched, he sighed in annoyance. It has been a long few days, and they were going nowhere.

**_Time is racing towards us_**

**_Till the Huns arrive_**

The next day, Jake had the soldiers carrying heavy sacks on the end of sticks on their shoulders. For most of them it's been very hard for some, but then Squidward notified Jake and pointed towards Izzy, who was falling far behind to due the heaviness of the sacks. Though she tried very hard to keep up, but she ended up falling to the ground, extremely exhausted.

Just then Jake walks up to her and takes her sacks, glaring as he did so. And as he starts to run off, to catch up with his troop. Izzy just sighed as she lowered her head in defeat. This was getting difficult already.

**_Heed my every order_**

**_And you might survive_**

Later that night, Jake walked up to Izzy with Pharfignewton. He was expelling her from the army.

**_You're not suited for _**

**_The rage of war_**

**_So pack up, go home_**

**_You're through_**

**_How could I_**

**_Make a man out of you?_**

Once doing what he had to do, he leaves. But as Izzy was about to leave in shame and defeat, she looked up at the pole and saw that arrow. And then, not wanting to quit, proceeds to try again with retrieving the arrow. She used the medals from before to try and climb the pole, but then fell back down again. She grew frustrated at first, but as she looked at the medals and then got an idea.

Once getting to her feet and into position, that's when she takes her medals and suddenly wrapped them around the pole.

**_Be a man_**

**_You must be swift as a coursing river_**

**_Be a man_**

**_With all the force of a great typhoon_**

That's when the other soldiers began to notice her. She began to climb up the pole once more, but nearly slid down a bit. But Izzy used all of her strength to pull herself up. Suddenly, as Jake came out of his tent, and arrow was shot down in front of him, targeting the ground.

**_With all the strength's of a raging fire_**

**_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_**

He looked up and saw Izzy sitting on top of the pole smiling. And Jake just smiled back. There was still a chance after all, as we hear the sound of applauding next. Coming from the troops. Now Izzy had what it took to be strong. And so because of this, the days that followed. The soldiers started to get better at training. For instance, Izzy got better at carrying sacks, shooting arrows through tomatos, fighting, and catching fish.

**_Be a man_**

**_You must be swift as a coursing river..._**

**_With all the force of the great typhoon_**

**_With all the strength of a raging fire_**

**_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_**

As the song ends, we see in the middle of the forest, Broly cutting off the top of a three. with his own bare hand amazingly. At the same time this occurs, this pet hawk comes flying in carrying a small doll as it drops it to it's master. Broly then jumps down from the top of the tree, and makes a massive impact on the ground. Then throws the doll to one of his hun soldiers.

"What do you see?" Broly asked his soldiers.

"Pine... from the high mountains." Said one.

"White horse hair... Umperial stallions." Said another.

"Sulphur... from cannons." A third hun replied.

"This little ragged toy, came from a village in the Toon Show Pass, where I learned that the imperial army is currently waiting."

"We can avoid them easily." A hun told him.

"No you fool!" Broly shouted. "That pass is the quickest way to the emperor's palace. And plus, I'm sure the little girl will be missing her doll. So I say we should return it to her."

**Oh my... Broly's got some sinister plans. And the soldiers are getting better at training. Next chapter, we'll taking a bath... I mean, Izzy will be taking bath. How will it go? You'll find out soon. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 5: Bath time

**Hello everybody. Here is another great chapter of Izzylan! This is basically spoofing the bath scene in Mulan, so expect some... suggestive things in this. But nothing too dirty. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners. **

Chapter 5: Bath time

It was night time at the Toon Shung Camp. And right now Izzy, she was removing her clothes, getting ready to bathe in the lake. However, Dojo didn't approve of her doing this.

"I'm telling ya, I really don't think this is a good idea. What if somebody catches you without that disguise?! You'll be toast! That's what will happen!"

Izzy pulled her hair out of the bun, letting it fall, "Just because I look like a boy, doesn't mean I have to smell like one."

"Sure a couple guys don't even rinse out their socks. But for me, I kind of like that corn-chip smell."

Dojo covered his eyes as Izzy walked by and jumped into the lake. The girl sighed as she felt fresh. "Okay, okay that's enough kid! Time to get out and dry off before you turn all pruney and stuff." Dojo told her, in which she rolled her eyes in response. "Oh Dojo. If you're so worried. Go stand watch."

"Yeah sure, just go stand watch while you take the risk of blowing your cover. Dumb hygiene, sometimes I even wonder why we even have that sort of thing in the first place."

the Rowdyruff Boys, all completely naked run past Dojo, as one of their underwear falls on his head. He immediately pulls them off, just in time to see the boys preparing to jump into the lake.

"We're doomed! There's only a few things about women I know VERY much about!"

It wasn't until Izzy heard the boys battle cries is when she noticed them being there. Taking quick action, she covered most of her face with a lilypad and tried to swim away. However, as the boys were splashing each other, Butch had noticed her. "Yo, Ping!"

_Uh oh... better put on the act again. _Izzy thought as she spoke in a deeper voice. "Oh... hi fellas. I didn't know you were here. I was just washing, and now I'm clean, so I'm gonna go, Bye bye!"

But Brick suddenly stops her, "Woah hold up a sec. Look I know we were jerks to you before, so I think it's best we start over and introduce ourselves properly." He suddenly spits on his hand and sticks it out. "My name's Brick."

Before Izzy could have the displeasure of shaking his hand, Boomer introduced himself. "And I'm Boomer!"

"Hi, Boomer." Izzy replied.

But Butch suddenly bumps in and introduces himself as well, "The name's Butch, self-proclaimed King of the Rock! And none of you sissies can do anything about it." He was standing on a rock, so he was exposing himself fully, as Izzy had to look away. And suddenly, Brick stepped forward when he heard his brother calling him a sissy.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you sissy. Ping and I can take ya!"

But Izzy began to swim away, not wanting to get involved. "I really don't wanna talk him anywhere..."

"But, Ping. We have to fight. Come on!"

"No we don't. We can just close our eyes... and swim around..."

"C'mon, don't be such a.." Brick suddenly let out a yelp. "Ouch! Hey, I think something just bit me."

That's when Dojo popped from under the water, looking disgusted. "I can't believe I just gone and did that!" Unfortunately, Brick had noticed him, and began to freak out. "SNAKE!"

He then began to run towards the rock, and soon joined by his brothers. Izzy then whistled for Pharfignewton to come. And come she did, as Izzy walked out of the water, with Dojo hanging on to the horses tail, still disgusted by the tastes, and as the boys were sitting on the rock.

"Some King of the Rock you are." Brick told Butch, resulting in getting pushed in the water.

Back with Izzy she was wrapped herself up in a towel while Dojo was brushing his teeth. "Whew! That was close." Izzy whispered. "Yeah.. And what I just did to save your cover was vile and gross. You owe me big time!" Dojo replied, scowling.

Izzy just sighed, "All I know is, I never wanna see a naked boy again."

As she said that, dozens of other men, all completely naked suddenly run right by her. Izzy could only stare in shock as Dojo glared again. "Hey don't look at me kid, I ain't biting no more butts."

Meanwhile, in the main tent, Squidward was discussing the soldier's 'progress' with Jake. "I've got to say, these soldiers are catching up and learning well rather fast."

Jake started to smile, until Squidward added this. "But are you still sure there ready to fight all those Toon Huns as of yet?!" Squidward chuckled. "Cause I'm very sure they wouldn't last a single minute with them."

The young captain glared, "They've all completed their training."

"But those men are no more fit than the soldiers than you are to being a captain. Cause once the general see's my report, they'll never see the battle."

Little did the two know, was that Dojo happened to hear their conversation. And apparently, he didn't like what Squidward had to say. "Oh heck no! I've worked to hard to get Izzy into this war! And that squid is messing with my plans!"

"We're still not finished, Squidward!" Jake told him.

"Watch it young man! Your father may be the general, but I am the emperor's council. And FYI, I got the job all by myself. Dismissed!"

Jake only scowled as he stormed out of the tent, and passed Izzy.

"Hey, I'll hold him, and you punch." She suggested, but he continued walking away. Izzy had to admit, he was a great person. Strict, tough, but great nonetheless. "And... for what it's worth... I think you're a great captain..."

Jake stopped walking... and softly smiled hearing her say that. But then he continued to walk away. Dojo then slithered up to Izzy. "I saw that!"

The girl stared at him, "What...?"

"You got a crush on him, don't you?"

Immediately, Izzy started to blush deeply. "Well, uh..." She didn't know what to say about this. But Dojo suddenly cuts her off. "I's rather not hear it, back to your tent?"

With that, Izzy started to leave with a smile. As for Dojo, he knew he had to do something to help Izzy as he turned to Brightly. "Come on firefly. I think it's time we took the war to our hands."

The two then wait until Squidwards leaves his tent, going off to bathe. Once he left, they rushed in, deciding to take care of this themselves. Brightly began to type out a letter, via typewriter. Seconds later,

"Okay, okay. Let's see what you got." Dojo then took the paper, and began to read it.

'Dear Son

We're waiting for the Toon Huns at the pass, it would mean a lot if you came and backed us up'.

"Hmm, not bad. But I think you forgot to put in, 'and since were out of popourri, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing some up!" Dojo suddenly crumbles up the paper, and tosses it away. "HELLO! This is the Toon army were talking about here! Make it sound a little more urgent, would ya?!"

Brightly then typed up another letter.

Once finished, Dojo takes it and reads it over. And immediately smiles, "Now that's what I'm talking about! Come on!"

With that, the dragon and the firefly emerged from the tent, and towards Pharfignewton. "Hey, we need a ride Pharfignewton." Dojo told her. But the horse just huffed as she walked away.

At the lake, Squidward was getting out, after a not so successful bath, due to the other boys. "Simpletons.." He muttered as they laughed at him. "For your information gentleman, I do not squeal like a girl."

But as the Squid turned, and saw a figure standing in front of him, causing Squidward to scream like a girl. The figure was Dojo and Brightly in disguise. "Urgent message from the general." Dojo spoke in a deep voice as he holds out the letter. But Squidward was in too much shock to take it.

"What's wrong, never seen black and white before?!" Dojo asked.

Now Squidward was suspicious.

"Who exactly are you?"

As he asked that, Dojo looked offended. "Pardon me?! Your asking who I am. I think the question should have been, who are you! We're in a war right now man! There's no time for stupid questions, I should just take your hat, snatch it off your head."

With that, he departed up a tree, as Squidward read the scroll.

And immediately gasps upon reading it as he heads straight to the Captain's tent.

"Captain! He have urgent news from the General. We're needed at the front!"

Dojo smiled. His work was done here for the most part.

That's when he told Brightly. "Grab the bags and pack em up, we're movin' out."

**Well, it looks like Izzy will finally get her chance to fight in the army. Will it be a success, or will they come across a tragedy? We'll have to find out soon enough. So, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 6: A country worth fighting for

**Hello, folks. Sorry for the wait on this one. I was busy with another story. But here's another chapter of Izzylan. Here, we get another familiar song, not to mention a tragedy, so this will be intense. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

Chapter 6: A country worth fighting for

Soon, the next morning, the soldier headed out.

Following the orders from the message Jake had received, the boys had trudged out in the open, as they sang.

**_All: For a long time we've been marching off to battle._**

**_Butch: In a thundering herd,_**

**_We feel a lot like cattle_**

**All: Like the pounding beat, are aching feet aren't easy to ignore.**

Brick then tried to cheer everyone up, by getting them to think of something else.

**Brick: Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for.**

Now this caught Izzy's attention. "Huh?"

**Brick: That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for!**

That's when the boys began to fantasize their dream girls.

_**B**_**rick: I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars.**

_**Butch: And she will marvel at my strength, and adore my battle scars**_

_**Boomer: I couldn't care less what she's wears, or what she looks like**_

_**It only matters what she cooks like: Burgers, fries, pie... hmm!**_

As they continued to sing, they walked across a river to get where they were going. Suddenly Butch spoke up in song.

**_Butch: Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer._**

**_Brick: And I bet the ladies love a man in armor._**

**_All: And you can guess what we have missed the most. Since we went off to war._**

**_Brick: What do we want?_**

**All: A girl worth fighting for!**

Izzy started to feel uncomfortable about this subject the boys were talking about.

**Brick: My girl will think I have no flaws**

**Boomer: That I'm a major find**

Now Izzy decided to add to this to not feel so uncomfortable.

**_Izzy: How about a girl who has a brain_**

**_Who speaks her mind?_**

The boys looked at each other after hearing that remark, and then frowned. "Nah!" Now this made Izzy pretty embarrassed, especially as the boys continued to sing their hearts out.

**Brick: My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!**

Butch had to scoff at that.

_**Butch: He thinks he's such a lady killer**_

Now, even Squidward had to join in with the singing.

_**Squidward: I've a girl back home who's unlike any other!**_

Butch snicked as he whispered to Izzy.

**_Butch: And the only girl who loved him is his mother._**

Squidward managed to hear that as he scowled at the boy.

**All: But when we come home, in victory**

**They'll line up at the door!**

**Brick: What do we want?**

**All: A girl worth fighting for!**

**Brick: Wish that I had...**

**All: A girl worth fighting for!**

**A girl worth fighting-**

Before the boys could finish the song... a shocking scene was shown before them. What they saw in front of them was a burnt village. It was practically destroyed as the soldiers watched through it. Even Jake was shocked, "Search for survivors." Was his order to the boys.

Izzy looked around... and noticed something covered in the snow... it was a doll. She gasped as she picked it up, now fearing that the owner of this doll... might be gone... "Oh no..." She hugged the doll close to her chest.

As they began to search, Jake got off his horse and looked around. "I don't understand... Dad... he should've been here..."

That's when Squidward called the captain, looking rather horrified. "Um, Captain. I think you might want to take a look at this."

Jake walked over to his assistant, as he saw what Squidward was referring to...

It was field of bodies... bloody... and beaten. Jake was horrified, until Boomer walked up to him, holding something. It was Goku's helmet, damaged and partly stained with small bits of blood.

"No..." Jake whispered.

His father was.. was..

No... he refused to think that word... even if was true. In fact, Jake tried to deny it, "No... he can't be gone. He has to be still alive. He just has to!" But however, as much as he didn't want to believe it... it was true.

Jake took his father's helmet and walked over to a cliff. And with his sword, he stuck it in the snow, and place the helmet over it, bowing. Izzy walked up behind her captain. "I'm... sorry." Was all she said.

Close up, she could see on Jake's face... a lone tear. He was heartbroken! Izzy frowned to see the captain so sad. But then, Jake stood up and walked back to his horse, "The Toon Huns are moving quickly. We'll make better time through Imperial Toon City. Let's move out!" He said. So they quickly go on the move once more.

Izzy had lied the doll near the sword as she said a quick prayer, and then joined the troops.

Soon, as the soldiers moved along, kharma was about to strike. For in the little wagon, once of the cannon rockets went off, shooting up in the sky. Izzy stared at the wagon and glared at Dojo. Who chuckled innocently. As Izzy turned around, she was met with Jake's scowl. "What did you do?!"

"Uh..." Izzy tried to explain, but Jake cut her off.

"Do you even realize what you just did?! You gave away our position! Now we're-"

But before Jake could finish his sentence, he is suddenly shot by an arrow, causing him to fall off his horse.

Suddenly, on the highest points of a cliff, millions of arrows came shooting down. "Get out of range!" Jake shouted as the soldiers attempted to avoid the arrows. But that wasn't the only thing they had to avoid, for once the arrows stopped falling. A massive army of vicious Toon Huns letting out a battle cry began to scourge down the cliff, towards the army.

Now... it was the time to fight...

Unfortunately though, there seemed to be millions of the huns, compared to the Imperial Toon Army.

Jake got up and drew his sword...

"Get ready you guys, cause if we die today. We'll die with honor and while fighting."

The other soldiers drew their swords, but most of them knew they were going to die. Jake ordered for Butch to aim one of their dragon cannons at Broly. And Butch does as told as he takes a cannon and sets it's aim. Izzy stood behind him, as she looked at her reflection in her sword, she suddenly notices something... on top of the highest mountain was a glacial overhang.

That's when it hit her!

Thinking fast, she grabbed the cannon and ran straight for the Huns. "Ping! What are you doing?!" Jake shouted when he saw what she was doing. She had only one shot with whatever she was doing, as she looked up and saw Broly coming closer, and fast. She set the cannon in the snow and fumbled with the match as Dojo watched.

And saw the legendary super saiyan getting close as he began to worry big time. "Uh kid, you might want to get that match lit. Now!"

Suddenly, Broly's hawk knocks Izzy down, causing her to drop the match into the snow. She was in trouble, as the Rowdyruffs noticed. "Come on! We've got to save Ping!" Brick told his brothers.

Before they could though, Izzy managed to use Dojo's fire to light the cannon fuse... and shoots it towards the mountain with Dojo riding on it. Unbelievable! Dojo then started to shout back towards Izzy as the cannon flew, "Are you serious?! That guy was just right in front of you! And you miss him!"

That's when the cannon hit the overhang... causing an avalanche.

And the process starts to bury hundreds of Toon Huns. Broly noticed and grew furious. He lets out an angry roar before powering up his ki and fires a powerful blaster shell attack on the side of Izzy in rage. The girl groaned in pain, but managed to get up and run away from the avalanche, taking Jake with her.

Along the way, Dojo came riding down the mountain on shield, looking for Izzy.

"IZZY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He reached through the snow to see if he could find her, "Is that you?!"

He pulled up a head, but it wasn't her, it was a Toon Hun. And as a result, quickly shoves it back into the snow. "Nope!" Dojo reached into the snow again, and pulled up Brightly.

"Boy, you're one lucky bug. You know that."

Izzy was now riding Pharfignewton as she saw Jake, unconscious, sliding towards a cliff. "JAKE!"

She quickly pulled him up on the horse. Meanwhile, the boys were looking for Jake and Izzy. "You see them?!" Boomer asked Butch.

"No!" He replied, but quickly spotted something. "Wait, I see them!"

Using his bow and arrow, Butch shot an arrow attached to rope towards for her to catch. "Got it! Now to pull them to safety." But the end of the rope just slipped right through his hands.

Back with Izzy, "We need help!" She shouted. Suddenly, she saw the arrow and rope, quickly grabbed it, and tied it around Pharfignewton. It looked like they were going to be saved.

But Butch was now annoyed that he let go of the rope by accident. "Whoops."

Suddenly, the rope ends up in his hands again. He tries to pull it, with help of the other soldiers. With Izzy, she tried her best to hold Jake as they were pulled up by the soldiers. Soon, they were pulled to safety, just as Jake was waking up. "What happened?!"

The soldiers stepped back, as Jake remembered everything as he scowled at Izzy.

"Ping! Out of all the men I have met you are without a doubt the craziest of them all. And for that, I owe you my life."

Izzy started to blush when she heard him say that. He was basically complimenting her. Jake smiled. "From now on, you have my full trust!"

That's when the other soldiers began to cheer for Izzy. "Let's hear it for Ping! The bravest of of all!"

Soon everyone began to cheer as Izzy and Jake stood up. But suddenly, Izzy crouched down again in pain, holding her side. "Woah, what's wrong?!" Jake asked with concern. Izzy moved her hand a little, and to Jake's horror, there was blood.

"He's wounded! Get him some medical attention! Quick!" Jake ordered.

Izzy was starting to lose consciousness, and needed to be treated fast! She looked up at Jake as she slowly closed her eyes...

"Just hold on Ping, we're going to get you help."

Soon, she passed out, and the last thing she heard was Jake's voice

"Hold on..."

**Oh my. What a fight! But now Izzy's hurt. Will she make it, or will she show a little too much of her body to Jake...? Let's see what'll happen next chapter. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please. **


	8. Chapter 7: Revealed

**Hello friends! Time for yet another chapter of Izzylan! If you've seen Mulan, and read the story so far, I think you'll know what happens here. So just sit back and relax here while you read! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 7: Revealed

Outside of a doctors tent, Jake and the others waited on the news of Izzy's condition. Just then, the Doctor stepped out of the tent. Jake walked over to him, as the doctor whispered something to him.

And after hearing what he said in his ear, Jake was now shocked, and had to look for himself. He walked into the tent, to see Izzy on a bed, under a blanket. The girl saw him and sat up, the blanket falling of her bandaged chest, accidentally exposing herself!

Jake could see that her body was not as buff and broad like any male would be. That was enough to tell him that 'Ping' wasn't a boy at all.

Izzy noticed and gasped, blushing and covering herself with the blanket, "I can explain..." She whimpered.

That's when Squidward came into the tent to see what was going on. "So it's true!"

Jake scowled and then walked out of the tent, just as Squidward grabbed hold of Izzy's arm and yanks her up by force and out of the tent. He then showed her to the other soldiers. "Look at what I just discovered. A female!"

He then pulled her hair loose, letting it fall. The soldiers gasped.

"Ping turned into a girl?" Boomer asked.

That only got him a smack in the head by Brick. While Izzy began to panic, she was exposed. She was then thrown into the snow, realizing she had to fess up. "My name is Izzylan..."

"Quiet you treacherous snake! I should have figured woman would stoop this low."

"I did it to save my father!" Izzy spoke up. "You have to believe me!"

But it was no use, she couldn't make him come to his senses as Squidward added this, "Ultimate dishonor, that's what it is."

"It was the only way!" Izzy added. "You have to believe me! I never meant for this to go this far."

Jake had his back turned to Izzy, still scowling. By this time, he couldn't believe that all this time, Ping... or Izzylan, was a girl. He then looked at a sword on the saddle of Pharfignewton. And then, he grabbed it, walking towards Izzy. Was he really going to follow the law and execute her?

Pharfignewton then neighed in shock as she tried to stop him, but was restrained by other soldiers.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch also tried to stop him, but Squidwards ended up stopping them. As for Jake, he stood over Izzy with a glare and stares her down for another moment. But just as he raised his sword Izzy flinched and closed her eyes, awaiting death. Suddenly, he tosses it back down into the snow. Much to her sudden confusion, as he said. "A life for a life! My debt is repaid."

Izzy sighed to herself with relief. Jake was sparing her.

"Let's move out." Jake ordered.

Now Squidward was confused, "B.. but Captain. You can't just-" He was saying to Jake. But the boy cut him off. "I said.. Move out.."

And so, the soldiers started to leave. Leaving behind Izzy to sit in the cold snow, all alone... and devastated.

Later on, she continued to sit there, as Pharfignewton placed a blanket on her shoulders. As for Dojo, he was in utter disbelief right now, after seeing what just happened. "I was this close.. This close! To finally impressing the ancestors and climb to the top of the mountain.. All of my hard and great work, up in smoke..."

He grabbed a dumpling and warmed it against the very small fire that Brightly made.

Izzy sighed, "Maybe it would have been better if I stayed home..."

"Hey come on don't feel so down.. You wanted to save your father's life. But who would've guessed you would end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors and losing all of your friends at once. You know you just got... just got to learn to let things go." Dojo told her, but that only made her feel worse.

"Maybe... I didn't do this just for Daddy..." Izzy started. "Maybe... I just did this to prove what I could do... that I could do things right..." She picked up her helmet and looked at her reflection in it. "So when I looked in the mirror, I thought I'd see someone worthwhile... but now... I don't see anything."

The girl threw her helmet away as she sobbed a little. Dojo could tell how bad she felt as she said, and then tried to clean up her helmet to make it 'shine' and then showed her reflection again.

"I can see you, look at you. You look so beautiful! Truth be told, we're both frauds. Your ancestors never sent me; heck they don't even like me at all. I mean, you risked your own life to help save the people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions."

That's when Brightly admitted that he wasn't the luckiest bug.

"What do you mean you aren't lucky?!" Dojo asked with shock.

Brightly just looked down sadly. Dojo then glared at Pharfignewton. "And what are you, a lamb?!" The horse just snorted at him, as Izzy stood up. "I guess I'll have to face my father sooner or later... boy is he gonna be angry... let's go home."

"Yeah, I know it's not going to be pretty. But don't you worry, okay? I promise things will work out just fine. You and I both started this thing together, and were going to finish it together." Dojo told her.

Izzy smiled a little... she was glad to have a friend like him.

Meanwhile, we can see Broly's faithful hawk flying overhead, as it flew down towards the buried snow filled area of where the entire Hun army was buried. As it flew around, something popped out from under the snow. It looked like a hand, but moments later. Emerging from the snow, was Broly. As he breathed heavily, after being under all that heavy snow.

Soon, all of the other Toon Huns crawled out of the snow. Not the entire army, but only a very small handful. Broly looked around, and then let out a yell of anger. And as he yelled, a beam of green aura began to surround him.

This was something that Izzy noticed, Soon the remaining Toon Huns approached Broly, as his hawk lands on his shoulder. Izzy gasped as she got on her horse and started to ride towards them.

"Uh, Izzy. Home is that way." Dojo said, pointing in the other direction.

"I have to do something! The Huns are on their way into town!" Izzy replied.

"Hey come on, did you see how those Huns popped out of the snow like DAISIES?!"

"Aren't we in this together, Dojo?"

Dojo thought this over for a moment, then smiled as he said to Izzy. "Well then, let's get out there and kick some Toon Hun BUTT!"

And so, the small group was off!

Meanwhile in Toon China, a celebration was going on. For word had been giving that the Toon Hun army had been conquered. A parade was thrown in honor of the Imperial Toon Soldiers. Jake rode on his horse, but wasn't exactly thrilled. For he was still being shaken by the event that occurred up on the mountains. He almost felt sorry for leaving the girl all by herself.

Speaking of the girl, she rode through the parade and beside Jake. And calls out to him, "Jake!"

The boy then turned to see her beside him, "Izzy?"

"Jake! The Toon Huns have survived! They're in the city."

"You don't belong here Izzy, just go back home." Jake hissed at her coldly.

"But I saw them!" Izzy tried to explain. "You have to believe me."

"And why should I?"

"Why else would I come back? You said you trusted Ping. Why is the real Izzy any different?"

Jake glared at her, as she quickly turns to the Rowdyruff Boys and told them, "Stay alert. I know they're here somewhere."

Once telling them, the soldiers made their way through the crowd who was gathered at the Toon China Palace. While Izzy, she got off her horse and ran towards the town, "I've gotta find someone will believe me!"

Back with the soldiers, they were slowly making their way up the stairs to the palace. Where the emperor was standing. Soon Jake and the soldiers stood face to face with him, as he spoke to the crowd, "People of Toon China. Tonight, Heaven smiles down upon us all. For we shall all once again sleep peacefully, thanks to our bravest warriors!"

The crowd cheered for the soldiers as Jake walked up to the emperor with a sword. Meanwhile within the crowd, Izzy was trying to tell civilians about the Huns, "Excuse me, but the Huns are here!" She told one man, who ignored her.

"Please! I know they're here!" She told another, who also ignored her.

Izzy sighed as Dojo slithered beside her, "No one will listen to me..."

"Huh." Was all Dojo said at first, not paying attention. But then regains his focus, "Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Dojo..."

"Don't blame me, you're not dressed like a man anymore. Remember?"

Back with the other soldiers, Jake spoke to the emperor, "Your majesty, I present you the signature gem of Broly."

"I know how much this means to you Captain Jake, your father would have been very proud." The Emperor said to him. Jake frowned a bit at the mention of his father. Suddenly, a hawk suddenly swoops in and swipes the gem from Jake's hand, as the crowd gasped.

Then, that's when saw the hawk flying towards the rooftop. Where at this very moment, a figure hidden in the dark grabbed the gem. And that figure, was Broly himself as he rose above the shadows. Just as his hawk lands on his shoulder and lets out a screech.

Suddenly, two of the Toon Huns jump out and grab the emperor. While the other Huns appear out of nowhere and starts to fight with the soldiers and Jake, those Huns began to drag the emperor back into the palace.

"NO!" Jake shouted as he ran after them.

But the doors end up slamming shut before he could get in. Jake growled as he heard Broly's evil laughter. "Come on!" Butch told his brothers as they ran up the stairs towards the door. They grabbed a statue to try and and bust the door down. But it was no use!

Izzy noticed what the boys were doing, "They'll never make it to the emperor in time..."

She starts to look around, and suddenly had an idea! "Hey guys! Follow me! I have an idea!" She called out to them. The Rowdyruff Boys looked at each other with puzzled looks at first, but quickly follow her just as Jake noticed.

Soon, the boys took off their gear and handed it to Izzy. And before they new it, they found themselves in woman's outfits, makeup, and wigs. But what does this have to do with Izzy's idea? They didn't bother to asked as they used their slashed to start climbing up the walls of the palace, mostly likely to get in.

Just then, Izzy noticed Jake standing right next to her as he used his cape for help. Together, they all climbed to the top... and hoped to save the emperor... and Toon China...

**Well, Izzy has been revealed, the Toon Huns have survived, and now our heroes must save Toon China for good this time. Will Izzy's plan succeed, or will she be in even more hot water? We'll find out, soon enough. So don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	9. Chapter 8: Izzy vs Broly

**Hello again friends! Time for yet another chapter of Izzylan! It's time for the final fight! Will Izzy be able to defeat Broly and save Toon China...? Let's find out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 8: Izzy vs Broly

High above the top levels of the palace, the Toon Huns holding the emperor hostage brought him to the balcony. After throwing him into the room, they shut the door behind him so that he couldn't escape. Suddenly, Broly appeared in front of him.

"Greetings Emperor..." Broly greeted with a dark chuckle. The emperor only stared at the villain, seemly not afraid.

Especially as Broly lifts himself into the room, and stood face to face with the emperor. "By now your walls and every army you ever gathered has fallen. Now it's your turn to do the same.. Bow to me.."

Meanwhile back outside the room, two of the Huns were guarding the door as Izzy noticed from around a corner, "Okay? Any questions?" She asked the Rowdyruffs.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Butch asked, earning him a slap from Izzy. Once that strange and odd moment was over, it was time to take action. As the four 'girls' walked towards the Huns, who soon noticed them.

"What is this?" Asked one.

"Concubines?" Asked the other.

"Ugly concubines is more like it."

Suddenly, an apple falls out of Brick's dress as he chuckles nervously. Just as one of the guards pick it up, Broly's hawk notices Jake hiding around the corner. It was a trap! And proceeded to notify this to it's master, until he got burned. Thanks to Dojo!

Back with the others, the Toon Hun gave the apple back to Brick, and in return, the boys pull the rest of the apples and other fruit out of their dresses and attacks the guards with them.

"Jake! Go!" Izzy called to the captain.

Jake takes his move as he runs up the stairs and into the room where Broly and the Emperor are.

Back on the balcony, Broly looked at the emperor with an annoyed look, "My patients is growing thin weakling.. Now bow before me.."

The emperor only stared at the villain, "No matter how hard the wind blows, the mountain can't bow to it." Was all he said. Broly frowned as he replied to the Emperor's comment. "Very well.." He then raises his arm, as a green glow began to form in the palm of his hand, aimed straight from the Emperor. "In that case, you shall kneel.. into oblivion."

But as he shot his attack, Jake comes in and blocks it. He then swings around a pillar, and kicks Broly in the face. Sending him back a little! Izzy then came in with the boys, "Boomer! Get the emperor!"

Boomer runs up to the Emperor, "Sorry about this sir." He then amazingly pulls him up to his shoulders as he uses a sash to slide down a rope to the ground. He would be followed by his brothers, Izzy was about to join them. But suddenly turns around and sees Jake being headbutted hard by Broly. Izzy winces, as she then looks back down to the ground where the Rowdyruff Boys were waiting. "Come on!"

Izzy hesitated, but then had an idea as she grabs Jake's sword and cuts the rope. Just as Broly was about to reach for it. He watched as it fell straight to the ground as the people below began to cheer. The legendary super saiyan frantically looked through all the people, but could not find the Emperor anywhere. That's when he screamed in rage.

That's when he turned his glare towards Jake as he grabbed him by the neck, "You! You've stolen my triumph from me!"

BAM!

A shoe hit the villain on the side of the head.

"He didn't steal your triumph!" Izzy told him. "I did."

She then pulled back her hair. And upon doing so, Broly immediately recognized her. "The soldier from the mountain."

And upon doing so, Broly immediately recognized her. "The soldier from the mountain." He growled as he let go of Jake. And now starts to pursue Izzy as green aura began to surround his body in rage. Izzy ran out of the room and shut the door on him, but she felt a very powerful punch from it, she knew it wouldn't hold forever.

So she ran off, and caught up with Dojo and Brightly. "So what's the plan?" Dojo asked her.

"Uh...?"

"You don't have a plan?!"

"Hey! I'm making this up as I... go?"

Suddenly, they stopped by a window... and what Izzy saw gave her another idea. "Dojo..."

"I'm on it!"

That's when he leaps out of the window with Brightly and flew on a paper plane to the other side of the palace. As he did, Broly suddenly comes from behind and attacks Izzy. But she quickly escaped and climbed up a pole. Broly suddenly powers up and fires a blast, cutting through the pole. Causing it and Izzy to fall over, straight through a wall, but she managed to catch herself and swing on the roof.

She looks across, in time to see Dojo and Brightly getting the ammunition needed.

"Gentlemen, I need your firepower."

"Um? Who are you?" Said one of the men.

"Your worst nightmare...!" Dojo said in a dark deep tone, looking fierce.

This caused the two men to jump out of the tower in fear. Back with Izzy, she stood on the roof, and tried to measure the best distance. But suddenly, Broly bursts right through the roof under his own power. And powers up a deadly blaster shell attack. Izzy took out her fan for protection.

Broly could only chuckle darkly as he said, "Looks like you're out of options..!"

He shot his attack, but Izzy blocked it, "Not quite! Ready Dojo?"

From the other end of the roof, we see Dojo have a huge rocket tied to his back. "You know it, kid." He then takes a torches, then breathes a bit of fire onto it and hands it to Brightly. "Light me bug!"

Brightly lights the rocket, while Izzy then kicks Broly in the face and trips him, causing him to fall. She then pins him to the roof with a sword. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. He was stuck! And at a bad time too as the rocket flies right into him.

And then Izzy grabbed Dojo and Brightly as she ran off the off. "Get off the roof. Get off the roof! Get off the roof!"

Broly on the other hand just screamed as the rocket ends up launching itself and him into the firework house and explodes upon impact, as Izzy slid down to the ground to safety, but collides with Jake as the two fall onto the ground. Dojo lands nearby with Brightly.

"Now that's what you call teamwork."

That's when Squidward marched down the stairs, not too amused. "Of all the travesty to hit today, this is the worst! Where is she? She has gone too far this time!"

Jake stood up to glare at him. "She's a hero!"

Squidward only glared back, "She's a woman! And she will never be worth squat!"

Now in rage, Jake grabbed the squid by the collar, "Listen you-"

Before the boy could finish his sentence, a booming voice calls out, "That is quite enough now."

Everyone looked to see the emperor descending down the stairs, walking past everyone, approaching Izzy, who bowed before him. She felt very nervous as the Emperor spoke to her, "I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Izzylan."

Izzy just looked at the emperor as he continued to speak towards her. "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Toon Chinese army, destroyed my palace!" Izzy could tell where this was heading fast as she cringed... until the emperor said this...

"And you saved us all."

That's when he bowed to her, along with Jake, the Rowdyruff Boys, and as she looked out. Every person among the crowd bows down. Dojo looked on with happiness. "My little girl is all grown up.."

Izzy felt proud of herself, as for the Emperor, he called for Squidward. "Squidward."

"Yes your excellency?" He asked.

"See to it that this young woman is a member of my council." He said, much to Squidward's shock.

"What?! But sir, there aren't any council positions opened."

"Very well.. then she can have your spot."

Squidward gasped and then fainted. Izzy smiled, "With all due respect, your highness. I think I've been home long enough..." She told the emperor.

"Then take this."

The emperor then gave Izzy a pendant and placed it around her neck. "That way your family will know what you have done for this country."

Izzy smiled again, once she took the pendant. She hugs the Emperor! As for Jake, he just stood there, looking on proudly. That is until Boomer asks, "Is this allowed?"

"I guess so on some occasions." Jake replied as Brick and Butch went to hug Izzy, though slight since she was a girl. After that, Izzy walked to Pharfignewton and got on, "Come on, Pharfy... let's go home."

With that, she proceeds to ride off towards home. Passing through the cheering crowd of Toon China.

Jake looked on with a smile as the emperor spoke, "You know.. The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all."

"Huh?" Jake asked, rather confused.

"It's not often to meet a girl like this every century."

Jake then smiled again, "I guess you're right..."

**Hooray! Broly has been defeated, and all is well in Toon China once again. There's one more chapter after this, where Izzy returns home and reunites with her family. Will it be a happy reunion? We'll see. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	10. Chapter 9: Reunited

**Hello, everybody! Here we are at the last chapter of this exciting cartoon x over. And it's gonna be a sweet chapter as well. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show... or at least, the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 9: Reunited

Back at the residence of Izzy's home, we currently find Raimundo, sitting silently on a bench right underneath a cherry tree. He watched as a flower from the tree fell and landed on his lap. He sighed as he picked it up, as he did, he couldn't help but think about his daughter, speaking of which...

Izzy walked carefully into the garden. She didn't know what type of reaction her father would have to see her again. And this made her feel very nervous right now because of it. So, she slowly walked towards him with a small smile, as he soon noticed her.

"Izzy!"

"Father!" She got on her knees and gave him something. "I've brought you the gem of Broly... and the pendant of the emperor... they're gifts... to honor our family..."

Raimundo looked at the gifts. But quickly dropped them as he hugged his little girl, and says to her. "Actually.. The greatest gift in honor is having you for a daughter. I missed you so much."

Izzy smiled as he wiped a tear from her cheek, "I missed you too, Daddy..."

As the two hugged deeply, Kimiko and Granny looked on with happiness. But then Granny said, "How strange. She brings home a gem. If you ask me, she should have brought home a man."

"Um, excuse me?" Said a young voice.

The ladies turned to see Jake behind them. "Hello, I was wonder if Izzylan was here?" He asked. The two, now now dumbstruck ladies point towards where Izzy was, as Jake thanked them and walked by them.

"Best sign me up for the next war." Granny spoke up.

Jake walked towards Izzy and her father, holding a helmet. "Hi, Iz. Uh, you forgot your helmet... well, it's your dad's helmet, but..."

Izzy blushed a bit as she asked, "Hey... would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Would you like to stay forever?" Granny called.

Jake smiled, "I would love to..."

Watching from the temple was the head ancestor as Dojo slithered up to him. "C'mon. Who did an awesome job out there? Who did?"

The ancestor sighed with annoyance, "Very well... you can be a guardian again."

Dojo immediately starts to leap for joy all over the chamber. He felt like celebrating, suddenly Brightly takes the gong and rings it, awakening all of the ancestors within the room.

"Take it bug!" Dojo motioned Brightly, who then started to play some drums as the ancestors danced and had a good celebration. "You know he takes it from my side of the family." Said one of them.

Izzy walked over to the temple and bent down to Dojo, "Thank you so much for all your help, Dojo." She told him, giving him a kiss on top of his head. But then, Patch ran into the temple, with chickens following after him.

"Dojo!"

Dojo cringes hearing the booming voice, as Izzy giggled slightly.

THE END

**Now... that was an awesome way to end this story. First off, I wanna take you guys who read and reviewed this story. And I wanna thank Mr. Cartoon for co writing this with me. I really appreciate it. Second off all, this isn't the end for Izzylan! For the sequel is coming soon. Not right now, but soon. So be on the look out. Well, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


End file.
